


A King and his Knight

by orphan_account



Category: Gamera (Movies), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Godzilla is a flirt, Harry is selectively mute, M/M, MoD!Harry, Mothra is Done, No one will have time for Haruo's vengeful bullshit, Sarcasm and Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world and the Master of Death, takes both himself and his Godson Teddy through the Veil of Dearh to a new world. A world where most of humanity has either fled earth or has been killed off by giant monsters. Oh boy…





	A King and his Knight

Hey readers, it's me ya boi.  
Sorry for the lack of updates on my stories, I have really no excuse except that I was making my warframes fashionable. This did start off as an undertale crossover but I watched Godzilla: Monster planet and well here we are.

MoD!Harry has damaged vocal cords and is selectively mute but thanks to the combined genius of Spacegodzilla and Kiryu they created seven crystal hands that vary in colour and have special powers to them.

Kiryu is basically Hanji Zoe but a cyborg kaiju…

Harry and Godzilla are mates.

Harry will have no patience when it comes to Haruo and his vengeful bullshit. He's the Captain of the Kaiju Royal Guard for nothing.

Mothra is so DONE.

Kaiju can transform between their monster forms and human forms. For the designs of Godzilla, Jr, Biollante and Spacegodzilla go to DeviantArt and look up Fallenangel5414.

 

 

“GAAH!”

“Heh, nice try kid. But you're not getting past me”

The ground beneath both people began to shake and crack, transparent emerald spikes shot out of the ground impaling the attacker.

Glowing emerald eyes glared into the amber yellow of Zilla That was for everyone you killed” The emerald eyed human said as a crystal in the shape of Godzilla’s skull formed with a blue glow in its mouth. The blue glow brightened “Get dunked on… you Megalomaniac” A beam fired from the crystal skull.

The person who fired the beam wasn't like the kaiju who was deemed a “Megalomaniac”, his name was Hadrian Potter, a wizard who played a major part in bringing peace between the remnants of humanity and the Kaiju. Remnants? I hear you ask, yes in the twentieth century all of humanity came under attack from Giant monsters just appearing out of nowhere. Those days have been dubbed “Humanity's fall” by many sources later in history.

A couple of centuries after “Humanity's fall”, Harry appeared literally out of nowhere holding a child in his arms, his adopted son Teddy Lupin-Potter. His arrival was described by some *Clover and Zilla* as looking like something out of Terminator. He somehow managed to bring peace between the kaiju and the remnants of humanity.

But back to the situation at hand, Harry was currently fighting an evil clone (God that's cliche. It's not even funny) of Zilla in the capital city of the Kaiju, Dax. Many lives were lost during the clones attempt at genocide, both human and kaiju, it both saddened and angered Harry to the point he took matters into his own hands.

Harry snapped his fingers and what looked to be some sort of communication device appeared in his hand. Pressing a button a blue hologram appeared “It's done. The Clone is dead.” The blue figure nodded and the communique was cut off.

Harry rubbed his throat, he really should stick to sign language, as he thought this seven hand shaped crystals materialised, all varying in colour, Red, Green, Dark Blue, Cyan, Yellow, Orange, Purple.

“Captain!” A voice called, Harry turned around and saw one of his elite guardsmen, Kyouya Geer “Yes Kyouya? What's wrong?” The seven hands signed and out from the hands came seven different voices, it still unnerved both kaiju and humans alike. Kyouya stood with his hands behind his back “A member of the Lua division has detected an unknown vessel outside Lua’s orbit” Harry's eyebrow rose as he was handed a data pad with an image of the ship in question “Scans indicate that there are humans living in the vessel. As for how many we don't know yet sir, the Undyne fleet has moved in to intercept it.” The human explained, Harry gave a nod “Very good, I want constant updates and make sure that the King and the humans are informed as well!” The captain instructed to which Kyouya responded “Aye Sir” with that said, Kyouya left.

Time skip  
A couple of hours has passed since Harry was informed of the unknown vessel and we find ourselves in what looked to be a throne room. Harry knelt before the kaiju sitting in the throne “My King, I trust you have been informed of the spacecraft?” Harry asked as he rose, walking to the king datapad still in hand. The king rolled his blue eyes “Indeed I have, Captain. But I already know who our impending visitors are…” The king muttered, feeling annoyed but that feeling quickly disappeared as Harry slid into his lap. Harry leaned up to kiss the King on the cheek but ended up kissing him on the lips when he turned his head.

When the two pulled apart, Harry was a lovely shade of red “Happy anniversary, Harry” The king purred, leaning down placing kisses on Harry's neck getting soft moans from the Royal Guard Captain “G-Goji stop! Someone could walk in” Harry gasped out. A snort echoed throughout the throne room “Too late for that.” A female voice spoke, making Godzilla groan in disappointment “Biollante, can't you see we're having a moment?” The kaiju king sighed getting another snort from his oldest child “Oh yes I'm well aware of that fact Father.” The plant based kaiju stated sarcastically with crossed arms.

The green haired kaiju walked up to her father and his mate “Besides, I have come with… envoys of the ship outside Lua.” Harry stood up earning a pout from the monster king “I sense a “but” coming, Biollante.” Godzilla said eyeing the hickey on Harry's neck.

“You would be correct father.” A male voice said as Spacegodzilla, second child of Godzilla entered the throne room and stood next to his sister “These are the very same human that fled earth 20,000 years ago.” Both of Godzilla’s eyebrows shot up “That's not possible.” Harry groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose “This is gonna be a pain to deal with”

Spacegodzilla let out a snort “Of course it is. Especially with the human that has a vengeance streak somehow worse than Kong” Harry signed a sarcastic “Yay”

Spacegodzilla and Biollante shuddered “I'm never going to get used to those voices…” the crystal like kaiju whispered to his older sister who nodded in agreement while their father rolled his eyes at his children “Bring in the envoys before Kiryu does something stupid like trying to experiment on them.” Both of the younger kaiju bowed and exited the room.

Turning to his mate, who seemed to be lost in thought “Do you think they can be trusted?” Harry blinked returning to the present and began to use his crystal hands “No, I don't. If they are the ones who fled then they will try and do something foolish. And if they try it… well let's just say it's going to be bloody” Godzilla smirked at the human, oh how he loved the anger in him although he hated being on the receiving end of it.

The doors of the throne room open once more and the children of Godzilla entered with the envoys of the humans that fled “All hail, his majesty, King of the Monsters, Godzilla and Captain of the Kaiju Royal Guard, Hadrian Potter!” Spacegodzilla announced as he and Biollante bowed to their parents. Some of the humans followed their example while the others either glared in hatred or stared in fear and awe.

“Rise!” The Kaiju king ordered. Godzilla put on a calculating face “I'm curious as to why humanity has dared to return to my domain?” A sneer made its way onto Godzilla’s face. Spacegodzilla and Biollante couldn't help but smirk to each other while their adoptive dad had a look that could freeze hell itself.

One of the envoys, a woman with short brown hair spoke “The planet where we were supposed to colonise isn't suitable for any living thing.” Both Harry's and Godzilla’s eyebrows rose “And it only took you 20,000 years to get back here?” Harry spoke scaring the shit out of the humans and aliens with the multiple voices speaking as one. A blonde alien with pointy ears looks at Harry in surprise “How are able to speak like that?” He asked looking at the seven crystal hands.

Biollante piped up “His vocal cords are damaged”

The elf like alien gave a nod, accepting the answer. Godzilla glanced at one human that had a death glare on his face directed at him “Captain?” Harry leaned down as Godzilla whispered something into his mates ear. Harry gave a nod and gestured for Biollante and Spacegodzilla to follow him.

The throne room was eerily silent once the doors closed and the humans felt uncomfortable at the looked the King was giving them “You-” Godzilla pointed at the man giving the glare “Your name, what is it?”

The man blinked being caught off guard by the question “Haruo Sakaki” he spoke through gritted teeth. Godzilla rose from his throne “So Haruo, what is with the glare? You have not stopped it since you arrived.”

Ah, the glare had returned “You're a monster! How can you sit on that throne like nothing had happened?! Like you and your kind nearly erased humanity from existence!” Sapphire eyes rolled in annoyance “Since your people are new to Earth, allow me to show you what happens to those who threaten the alliance between humanity and kaiju.” Godzilla snapped his fingers and a blue screen flickered into existence showing Harry and many others both human and kaiju fighting against different threats such as the Zilla Clone from earlier.

“We have come a long way since you fled earth like cowards. Humans and kaiju have settled their differences. Now we live in harmony and we don't need you fucking it up!” The king sneered at the aliens and humans who looked shocked that such a thing could happen. Haruo kept quiet but his glare was strong.

The blue screen disappeared as Godzilla sat in his throne “You may come in now, Ghidorah.” The king boomed making the envoys jump. A golden haired man entered the room, his face showing no emotion “What is you will, my King?” The infamous dragon spoke in a deep voice.

“Escort them back to their ship.” Godzilla ordered, the golden kaiju nodded and began to escort the humans and aliens back to their ship.

 

 

 


End file.
